a touch of fever
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: Alfred wants. [amecan][omegaverse][see content notes inside]


**ingredients:** omegaverse, rimming, knotting, light bondage

* * *

Alfred wants.

His mouth, his chest, his hands, thighs, cock, ass, _everything_. Everything aches with the force of his want. But face down in his mattress, with his wrists bound to spread ankles, there's nothing he can do to soothe his ache.

So he waits, and wants, firmly encased in the haze of his heat. It came on suddenly, fiercely, in the wake of the best vacation he'd had in a decade. And now, two days into it, Alfred can barely think past the desire to sink down on his Alpha's cock, again and again.

_His Alpha… Matthew…_

Alfred groans into the pillow beneath him at the thought of his brother. His brother, who said he'd be back who knows how long ago. It's hard to keep track.

Alfred groans again, the rolling heat in his loins spreading up his spine, down his thighs. He feels as though he's been like this for an eternity — dizzy, spread open, ass hiked up in the air just enough that there's nothing but air between himself and the bed.

Matt's denying him even the temporary relief of grinding against the cool cotton sheets. They both know he would never _really_ be able to come like that, that he can only be satisfied by the stretch and swell of Matthew's knot, but the Canadian had said _just trust me, eh?_

And oh, he certainly does.

Alfred smells Matthew — earthy, grounding, good — before he feels the blonde's touch at the small of his back; he's not sure which causes the jolt of pleasure that leaves him breathless. He rocks back on his knees so that he can turn his head to the side, parting his lips eagerly for the slow kiss he receives in greeting. It makes him ache all over again.

Al's lips tingle when Matthew pulls away and he licks them, craving more of the sensation.

"That didn't take too long, now did it?"

Matt's tone is teasing and sultry all at once, sending warm shivers up Alfred's spine.

"Took forever," Al says back petulantly, briefly distracted by his own voice and how it sounds; somewhere outside of himself.

It's in that moment that Matt fades from Al's immediate view, but he can still feel his presence - the bed shifting behind him with Matt's weight; warm palms settling firmly on his ass. Al presses his hot face back to the mattress, a low moan slipping out on an exhale as he pushes back into his brother's grip.

He feels two of Matt's fingers slide down the crack of his ass, smearing through the mess of wetness there. He might be embarrassed if he had any presence of mind to be; instead Al feels himself getting even wetter, feels it start to trickle over his balls and down the back of his thighs.

"Here, let me make it up to you then," he hears Matthew say sweetly; his cock throbs as Matt's hands spread his ass cheeks wide.

_Finally, _Alfred thinks hazily, need coiling heavy in his groin.

He's fully expecting the slow stretch of Matt's thick cock pushing inside of him;close to panting just thinking about how full he'll feel, how deep Matt'll go, how long he'll last before he's a writhing mess on the sheets. Al nearly whines when that's not what he gets, when instead he feels the wiggle and drag of his brother's tongue over his ass.

Even as _not fair, so not fair _tumbles from his lips he's pushing his ass back into Matthew's face, urging the blonde deeper. He shudders and moans as Matt obliges, thumbs holding him open, tongue pushing in as deep as it can go.

Matt's making obscene noises with his lips and tongue as he licks, but they're nothing like the moans Al can't keep in; nothing like the stream of _oh, fuck, please_ Al's imprinting into his pillow.

"Love it when you're like this, Al, god," Matthew says breathlessly, pulling back briefly to litter kisses over his skin.

Matt's kisses tickle; they make Al giggle at the same time as his cock twitches, hard, pink, sticky-wet, ignored.

Heat crawls through his veins, thick like molasses. He feels the pressure building in the trembling of his thighs; in the near-painful hardening of his nipples. He tries to fuck himself on his brother's face, but it's not enough, doesn't come close to touching where he really needs it.

"I don't think I can take anymore, Matty," Al says, a hint of pleading creeping into his tone.

He'll beg if he has to. Matthew won't say no then.

"Shh, shh," Matt murmurs soothingly against Al's skin in response, pressing his tongue back to Al's hole. "Just a little more."

Al groans, fingers curling uselessly at his sides. He wants so badly to come but he can't, hovering just on the edge. Every touch of Matthew's tongue - warm and soft and relentlessly licking him open, open, open - winds him tighter, has him shaking so badly that he can't stop.

Doesn't want to stop.

"Matty," Al moans again, desperate, catching the edge of his pillow between his teeth. "_Please._"

Maybe it's because he finally sounds wrecked enough, but that gets Matthew's notice, has the Canadian pulling away with a pleased hum. The shift of the bed and the clink of keys catch Al's attention, and then it's diverted to the pleasant tingling in his wrists and ankles as the bar holding his legs wide is unlocked, gently removed.

Al doesn't drop to the bed, not now; the desire to rut against the sheets is long gone. Instead he pulls his arms up to his head, buries his face in them as he keeps his legs spread, ass in the air. He's so wet, so hard, so hot he can barely stand it. He can't remember ever having a cycle this strong, this insistent.

"Pretty sure you're ready for me now, eh?"

Al jerks, startled, when Matthew's hands come to his hips, rubbing calmingly. He can feel the tip of Matt's cock resting against his ass, his breath hitching when another rush of wetness comes forth.

He pushes back reflexively and the head slides inside easy, pulling a shaky groan from the both of them. Matt's fingers tighten on Alfred's hips; yet instead of slamming forward like Al expects, the blonde says huskily,

"Keep going."

And god, to Al, that's just as good. Eagerly, he pushes further back on Matthew's cock, taking in the length steadily. His toes dig into the bed for leverage as he angles himself up, and Matt leans forward just a bit, the last bit Al needs for their hips to be flush together.

"Oh, oh fuck, yeah," Alfred stutters out, Matt's cock pressing everywhere inside of him, everywhere that he wants. He throws his head back, arching in a curve as he grinds hard on his brother's dick, licking his lips wet, wetter.

Pleasure mounts in the base of his cock, in the base of his spine; he can't possibly take Matt any deeper but oh, how he wants to.

"Al, Al, I- I'm gonna knot soon," Matt stutters out, hips rocking to the rhythm Al's set.

And between one moment and the next, Al goes from fucking himself on Matthew to sitting upright in the Canadian's lap, moaning long and low as Matt's cock swells inside of him. He hardly gets his hand wrapped around his cock before Matt rocks up into once, twice more, groaning, knotting him utterly.

"Matty, fuck, there, there, there," Alfred keens, full of his brother's cock and come and stretched to his limit, fingernails digging into the skin of Matt's hand on his hip. His entire lower body spasms as he comes, pleasure pulsing up through him in hot waves.

The overwhelming desperation ebbs away, goes back to just a simmer beneath his skin and sweaty satisfaction settles heavy in Al's limbs. Only Matt's grip on him keeps him balanced and upright, but he feels clearer already, like a fog has lifted.

"That was fantastic," Al says lazily, smearing his fingers through the mess he's made against his stomach. He looks over his shoulder at Matthew, grins at the man's flushed cheeks, glassy gaze, and mouth shiny with his fluids.

"Mmm, yes it was," Matt says agreeably, equally lazy.

It takes a few minutes for Matt's knot to recede completely; when it does, Alfred cuddles up next to him, throwing his leg over Matt's thighs with a yawn.

Reciprocating, Matthew pulls Alfred closer, nudges blonde bangs out of his face and kisses his forehead. "How long've we before you need it again?"

Alfred closes his eyes, makes a noise of contemplation. He feels like this round might last him a while.

"Three hours, tops."


End file.
